Who are you?
by Akakuro4869
Summary: Between the joint training camps of all the schools with the Generatoin of Miracles and the joint training camp of Iwatobi and Samezuka, the four sound-alikes in both parties found themselves switching positions, hence the whole lot of chaos following the revelation. I apologize about not being able to tag Makoto and Kuroko as the max. no. of characters tagged exeeded the limit.
1. Who are you?

**Chapter 1 - Who are you?**

 **A/N: Ok, I admit I was really bored when I wrote this, I had no idea what I was doing and all I know that this is one way to get rid of writer's block as I am really stuck on my only other existing fic. Sorry if any characters seem OOC, I don't really pay attention to Free! as much as I do to Kurobasu. Forgive me... T_T**

* * *

 **Seirin, Kaijo, Touo, Shuutoku, Yosen and Rakuzan joint training camp:**

SHUUTOKU ROOMS:

Midorima Shintaro woke up to silence rather than the usual loud yelling from the rather annoying hawk eye owner, he frowned slightly and looked over to the spot where Takao slept for the past 3 nights and immediately froze. What he saw was no longer the skinny raven-hair point guard sprawled messily on the bed, a tall and lean teen with greenish hair who was lightly snoring took his place. He immediately dismissed it as normal as Takao's pranks were well-known for being outrageous and unusual. He sat up, wincing at his sore muscles and went to shake awake the other sleeping teen "Oi Takao, wake up."

He kept snoring.

A tick formed on the green haired shooter's forehead, he decided to wake him up later after he listened to Oha Asa's wise words.

"Cancer: 9th place!

Today an encounter with a Scorpio will influence your future decisions and you luck for the rest of the week. Beware of Aquarius for today, they will bring you bad fortune!

To counteract your bad luck at an inevitable meeting, a mackeral bento as a lucky item is essential for Cancers!"

"Scorpio: 11th place!

You have to be careful today, stay away from Cancers as they bring bad luck to you!

Your lucky item of the day is-"

Midorima sighed and rubbed his temples as he unplugged his earphones, he tuned his head towards the sleeping guy as he heard a sleepy yawn. He stood over the teen who was rubbing his eyes and growled at him "Takao get up now, we are going to be late."

Greenish yellow eyes stared back at him, blinking away the haze of sleep.

Rolling his eyes, Midorima tried again "I have no idea where you got those coloured contacts and that ridiculous wig, but stop fooling around before kantoku makes us run laps because of your tardiness."

"Who are you?"

Midorima snapped. "Takao! I am serious! Having to face Ootsubo-san is bad enough without you being late and facing kantoku."

"EHHHH?! WHO ARE YOU? HARU? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"What is all this noise about?" a low voice resonated through the room and made Midorima's glasses crack and the unknown teen whip his head around to the source.

"Ootsubo-san, Takao won't wake up, he even wants to play a prank on me."

"Oi Takao! Wake. Up. This. Instant. Before. I. Kill. You."

"Excuse me, did you mistake me for someone? I have no idea who you are and obviously I am no Takao." the unknown teen chuckled nervously.

* * *

MEANWHILE... TOUO ROOMS:

The sound of splashing water made Imayoshi stir in his sleep, shortly afterwards a sudden thump from the bathroom jolted him awake, irritated and pissed off. He looked around and saw that the space where Sakurai slept was empty and he stormed to the bathroom.

"Sakurai! What are you doing here at this hour?" Imayoshi demanded as he entered the bathing area. He blinked in confusion as he saw nothing but ripples in the full tub of water, he turned to leave until he heard something break water, he whipped his head back and froze on the spot. What he saw was not the overly polite apologizing brunette (mushroom?!), a raven haired lean teen with sea blue eyes sat in the tub.

"Who the hell are you? How the hell did you even get in here in the first place?!"

"That's my line."

 _"For the love of God; first Aomine going to practice, then you switching out Sakurai?!"_ Imayoshi sighed internally.

* * *

The whole Shuutoku team woke up after finding a teen that was obviously _not_ the annoying ravenette that was Midorima's partner, they dragged the unfortunate teen to the common area, fortunately or not, they ran into Touo who seemingly had the same problem.

"Haru!"

"Makoto...?"

"Yokata! Why are we here anyway? I nearly got killed when I woke up! Where is Nagisa and Rei?"

"I don't know."

"Oi, you two stop gossiping, who the hell are you guys and how the hell did you get here? Where are Takao and Sakurai?"

"Excuse me?"

"Takao Kazunari and Sakurai Ryo! Where did you take them anyway?" Wakamatsu shouted at the foreign duo.

"Demo, I really don't know who you are talking about though..."

"How the hell are we supposed to know how a creepy sound-alike of Takao and Sakurai replaced them!"

The careless remark from Wakamatsu made everyone within earshot freeze as they felt the comment strike home.

"GYAAAAHHHHH!"

Midorima ran over and shook Makoto hard until his eyes were spinning "Oi Takao! Did you get trapped inside this guy? Or did you switch bodies with someone? You can't go now 'cause I need someone to pedal the cart!"

"That's why I... said I am not... some Takao guy... I am Tachibana Makoto..." he managed to get out before foaming at the mouth and fainting.

"Makoto, are you ok?"

"Ano, minna-san, what's going on?" a familiar monotonous voice sounded through the cafeteria, spontaneously a teal headed figure materialized in front of the crowd with a heterochromatic-eyed redhead in tow.

Silence...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The stoic bluenette and the usually emotionless captain had to stifle a wince and refrain from covering up their ears from the loud screams erupting from the group, especially from an anonymous lime greenette who was equally afraid of ghosts like a certain overcooked*ahem*tanned ganguro and a twin browed basketball idiot (cue in a sneeze from Seirin's room).

"TETSU! APPEAR NORMALLY FOR ONCE WITHOUT SCARING THE CRAP OUT OF EVERYONE!"

"But Aomine-kun I am appearing normally..." cue in teary puppy eyes which Akashi did not miss. Without a moment's hesitation, he flung a pair of shiny red scissors at Aomine "That was for making Tetsuya sad." and simultaneously flung another pair at him " And this for trying to make us deaf with your loud screams..." He narrowed his eyes at the intruding strangers "...even though you're not the only one trying to do so. I would like all of you to leave except for Daiki, Shintaro, Tetsuya, Nanase Haruka and Tachibana Makoto."

After everyone else sans the listed people left Midorima spoke up "Akashi I must go and buy my lucky item at the convenience store before training starts."

"Shintaro, which part of my order did you not understand?"

"N-nothing that I didn't understand, Akashi..."

"Akashi-kun, don't be mean to Midorima-kun. Let him get his lucky item or he will sulk all day."

"...Kuroko, the last part wasn't really needed..." Midorima's muttered statement went ignored when Akashi gave into the bluenette's request. "Shintaro, you are to come back in 10 minutes."

"B-but the convenience store is 10 minutes away!"

"It doesn't matter, find a way to come back to that or you will be responsible for your actions."

This time Kuroko ignored the pleading look sent his way from the megane and with the reminder from the sadistic captain "Shintaro, your 10 minutes have already begun.", he started running for his life (his life wouldn't be complete without his lucky item, after all).

"Saa, what should we do with you, Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto?"


	2. Not another one!

**Chapter 2 - Apologizing mushroom and the eye of the hawk**

MEANWHILE - IWATOBI AND SAMEZUKA JOINT TRAINING CAMP

Rei blinked away sleep from his eyes and sat up, he yawned before getting up to perform his daily stretching exercises. 10 minutes after waking up he walked over to Nagisa's futon and forcefully pulled the blanket off the bed before he tried to tug the currently sleeping figure off the bed (A/N notice the word tried). The lump formally under the blanked curled up instinctively while mumbling "5 more minutes, mum..." before snoring lightly again. Rei, being long used to Nagisa's sleeping habits during their time together at training camps, sighed and said "It's fine by me, but don't blame me if the food runs out because you took too long to wake up." Instantly, Nagisa sprang up form the futon, while pouting at the butterfly swimmer.

"Eh... Rei-chan don't be like that! I'll still get to eat breakfast, ne?"

Being long immune to Nagisa's whining, Rei stood up and dragged the unwilling blond away from the bed into the neighbouring room to meet Haruka and Makoto. He did not expect to see a brunette frantically apologizing to a cackling ravenette who were definately not there 8 hours ago, what's more in his senpai's room.

Rei's glasses went askew as it hit him. Both of his senpais were gone and replaced by someone of an unknown origin. He immediately started to yell at the unknown pair with renewed vigor. The reaction from both of the strangers were very different and weird in many ways, both very notable indeed.

"Are? Are you related to Shin-chan, 'cause both of you look so similar!" after the ravenette choked out that sentence, he continued to roll on the floor while laughing his head off like a madman.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm here! I'm sorry I'm alive!" tears glistened in the wide brown eyes of the boy who was apologizing for no reason at all. The boy with the black hair, who finally decided the apologizing brunette was too annoying, threw a pillow at the frantically bowing figure.

"Oi Haru, what's all the noise about-?!" the commotion had attracted the ace swimmer from the Samezuka rooms; the moment he poked his head into the room, the flying pillow narrowly missed the head of the teary figure and hit Rin smack in the face.

Everyone in the room collectively froze as the pillow fell from the face of a thoroughly shocked and confused Rin.

The one who broke the awkward silence was again the anonomous ravenette, he snorted so loud that the people in the room winced and he started laughing again while apologizing between chokes.

"-ahahahaha... Sorry about that..." the black haired teen managed to stop laughing and calm down.

"Yo, by the way, who are you guys?"

The confused look on Rin's face morphed into one of shock and irritation "You hit me in the face with a pillow and you 'yo' me so casually?! At least give us your name or something!"

The ravenette scratched his head sheepishly and chuckled lightly "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Takao Kazunari, point guard of Shuutoku High."

Rin gestured to the still bowing figure in the background and asked "Then who is this guy?"

"That is the shooting guard of Touo High, Sakurai Ryo."

"He sounds like Haru on drugs, and you sound like Makoto speaking in baritone. Wait, that's not what I came for, have you guys seen Momo and Sousuke, they're not in their rooms and we checked everywhere too."

"What? Now all four of them are missing? What the heck?"

Shaking his head, Rin gave up and exited the room, while the two strangers were left with Nagisa and Rei.

No sooner though, the whole training camp was shook by another very shocked yell coming from the cafeteria. Everyone immediately rushed to the cafeteria, only to find a thoroughly shell-shocked Rin staring at a 2 meter figure with purple hair surrounded by a mountain of snack wrappers and a guy with black hair and glasses trashing the room. Once the black-haired figure heard the commotion outside the room, he stopped in his tracks and raised his head to glare at the people in the doorway.

"Damned freshmen and juniors! You think it would be funny to prank your captain, eh?"


End file.
